


his confident guidance of passion

by crookedspoon



Series: 100 Words of Porn [3]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Deepthroating, Drabble Sequence, Dub-con elements, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes are the prettiest blue, heightened in beauty only when drowned in tears. Harleen disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts "Angry, Complicated, Fire, Inside out, Ocean, Soul divided" from 1mw's [Drabble/Icon Challenge: Day 16](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1113235.html) and #3 "Gaze" from centi_porn.

Harleen's eyes are the prettiest blue – a shade not unlike his own, but warmer somehow, ignited by her passionate nature. They're searing, hotter than her mouth on him, observing his every reaction. He's habitually quiet, but his fingers in her hair make her think he wants this.

She hums around him, lulled by pleasure. Until he forces her down his entire length.

Her throat opens easily enough, but then she seizes, surprised. He barely notices. The real pleasure lies in watching panic take hold, her flaring temper slowly smothered by a veil of tears. Nothing sets off her eyes better.


	2. Chapter 2

She slaps him hard once he's released her, once she's gulped down lungfuls of air. Her eyes are burning, with tears and with rage. His cheek stings.

"You could've just asked," she rasps and glares at him when he tilts her chin, but allows the peck on her lips.

Sweet Harleen, so ready to please. Nothing he could have asked for would ever be too much. If he did but ask. 

Had their roles been reversed, she'd ask where the fun would be in that. He doesn't think in terms of amusement, but knows curiosity is what drives them both.


	3. Chapter 3

Jonathan hisses when she bites his lip, when she grips him hard and every stroke is painful.

"Jonny, Jonny, Jonny," she tuts. Hunger gleams in her eyes again. "You chose the wrong girl for this."

Her revenge plot involves more teeth: this time, scraping down his length, nibbling and clamping. Jonathan's hands are very still. He's never subscribed to the theory, but Freud's fear of castration might have been justified.

The wrong girl? No. Who else can tap into his mind like this? who else unearth every fear unknown to him, make him conquer it? He wouldn't choose any different.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the poem "Essay on Psychiatrists" by Robert Pinsky.


End file.
